A Tough Shell
by Ramen030
Summary: Raph and his brothers save a girl from some creepy guys on the streets. Discovering she's not happy at her place, they decide to take her home, where Raph finds out he actually likes her company. Slowly, they grow closer, but will a relationship work? NB: Although the world is set in the Nick series, I decided to make everyone about three years older. Made more sense, in my head :p
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Take that, you creepy bastard!" I cringed at the sound of flesh bumping into flesh. What the hell was going on? It took a minute for my eyes to adjust to the dark and even after that, I didn't seem to be seeing right. Only a moment ago, I had been cornered by some guys who to chat with me, and now, they were getting their ass handed to them by... lizards? Turtles? Four guys in a green costume? What the hell?  
"Stay back!" one of the creatures called out.  
"Yeah, thanks, I wasn't really planning on getting involved.." I mumbled to myself. "What the hell is go-" A hand was suddenly clasped over my mouth and my words were cut off. Now what? First I get mugged, then some weirdoes in green costumes show up and now this guy thinks he can take me on, huh? I opened my mouth wide and bit.  
"Aargh!" He looked up at me in anger. "Oh, I'm gonna make you regret that, you little bitch!" "Not before _we_ are gonna make you regret bothering her first!" a voice sounded, just before he was hit on the hit with a... staff? My night turned out to involve a lot of 'What the hells'. Startled, I fell back on the ground. Damnit, one of my eyes had been hit, I could already feel the swelling coming on. Great. Another injury to explain at school.  
"You okay?"  
I opened my not-black eye and looked up.  
"What the..." I mumbled. "It's not Halloween, you know."  
"We know", a rough, low voice sounded. "Though you could still thank us, ya know. We kinda saved your butt there."  
"Well, geez, sorry I hadn't gotten over the fact that you're walking around looking all freaks!" "Well, these 'freaks' saved you. Might wanna be thankful!"  
"Seriously, you're lecturing me?" I stood up angrily, ignoring the extended - and green, three-fingered - hand.  
"You're saying I don't have the right?"  
"No, you don't! Who the hell do you even think you are, you freak!"  
The guy - thing - creature... whatever cracked his knuckles. Green-brown eyes, surrounded by a frown, were looking at me, rage barely hidden inside them.  
"You wanna go, huh?" the creature rumbled. "HUH?"  
"Raph!" The one with the blue mask grabbed his arm. "Leave her alone!"  
"Didn't you hear what she said? She just insulted us!"  
"She's just startled!"  
"Well, I'll smack some-"  
"Knock it off!" The guy with the purple mask. He seemed nice. Still weird, though. He stepped forward.  
"Sorry about that, Raph's got a bit of a temper..." I looked over his shoulder. "Might be a bit of an understatement."  
A snort, then, "We know." He extended his hand. "Donatello", he introduced himself. I took his hand and tried a smile. It didn't seem to fit on my face.  
"Dana. Nice to meet you. And ehm..." Ugh, I would never get over this. "Thanks. You know, for saving me and all."  
Donatello smiled. "No problem!"  
"So, care to tell me what exactly..." ... you are? was how I planned to finish that sentence but the chance was taken away from me as a fourth green guy crashed into me.  
"Do you like pizza?" he asked screaming.  
"Mikey! Get off of her! She's scared enough as it is!" the blue one said.  
"I'm not scared!" I said indignantly. "I'm just... surprised."  
"Yeah, right", the red one snorted.  
"So that's why you screamed."  
I glared at him. "What's your problem, knucklehead?"  
"Hey!" Mikey said. "I said: _do you like pizza_?" He was still hugging me. He reminded me a bit of my younger brother, and the thought made me smile.  
"Yeah, I do."  
"Awesome! Wanna have some at our place?"  
"Mikey!" it sounded from three mouths.  
"What?"  
"Just let her go, OK?" Donatello said.  
"Oh, right... Sorry!" Mikey grinned, got up and offered me his hand. I took it without hesitating. Maybe these guys weren't so bad after all.  
"So, anyway - we're turtles", Donatello continued as if nothing had interrupted him. Guess he was used to Mikey's behaviour. Now that he mentioned it, I noticed the things on their backs. I had taken it for armour but apparently, I'd been wrong. Of sorts.  
"Explains the shells", I answered. Donatello smiled.  
"Leonardo", the one with the blue mask introduced himself. "Sorry about Raph, he's got-" "Quite a temper, yeah, Donatello mentioned it."  
"Just Donnie, please."  
"Sorry", I said, rubbing my neck. "Didn't know you guys had nicknames. Anyway..."  
They were all looking at me now. Donatello - no, Donnie - clearly stood a little higher than the rest. It was easy to guess who their leader was, with the way Leonardo carried himself. Mikey's behaviour also spoke volumes, and the way the rest stood around him, protecting him from whatever danger might come, only confirmed my suspicions. I knew a youngest sibling when I saw one.  
The first tear was already on its way down my cheek when I noticed the wet trail it left, and I quickly wiped it away. No need for them to know what they reminded me of, in spite of their unusual appearance.  
I sighed. The ground was suddenly much more interesting. "Thanks. For... for saving me."  
I gave the red one - he hadn't introduced himself but I was pretty sure I knew who he was - a long stare, to make sure he wasn't going to complain about me not thanking them. "I really would've been in some trouble if you hadn't shown up."  
"No problem, Dana", Donnie said.  
"Yeah, don't mention it!" Mikey responded. Suddenly, a thoughtful look crossed his face. "Unless... you're gonna reward us with pizza?!"  
"Mikey!" Raph - short for Raphael, I assumed - punched him in the head. So he had some sort of idea about appropriate behaviour. I laughed.  
"No, actually, that might be a good idea, I'm hungry anyway. Pizza is on me, OK?" Suddenly, my ribs got crushed in a terrifyingly strong embrace.  
"I love you, Dana", Mikey said gleefully. I smiled, a little awkward at his serious tone. He was either quickly - too quickly - attached to people, or took his pizza very seriously. The rest just rolled their eyes. Guess this wasn't new to them, either. I managed to pull Mikey off of me.  
"Let's go!"

As the turtles gobbled up their pizza, I enjoyed the view. Leo - one 'Leonardo' had had him coughing and looking at the sky, followed up by a softly-whispered request of calling him Leo - had insisted on eating pizza on the rooftops, as they were too exposed down on the streets. Guess that made sense. I'd never seen New York from such a high place.  
It was amazing.  
You could see for miles from here, admire the whole skyline, the silhouettes of the buildings outlined by a perfectly clear sky filled with stars and a full moon.  
"It's beautiful, right?"  
"Woah!" I said, catching onto a ledge. "Geez, you could've said something."  
"I did, didn't I? I said the city is beautiful."  
"Didn't know you had a poet hidden somewhere down there", I answered dryly. Raphael's cheeks turned a shade greener. My eyebrows crept up my forehead. Was he blushing? I grinned._Oh, I am so taking advantage of that._  
"Being shy, are we?"  
"Am not!" he huffed, quickly shooting a glance over his shoulders. _To check if the rest hadn't heard or seen anything_. He really was shy, in a weird way.  
"Sorry", I offered. Silence. I looked sideways and saw Raphael looking down. Down at the streets, the people there, having dinner in fancy restaurants, dancing in clubs, having get-togethers in their houses... _That look... I recognise it_.  
"What are you looking down at, man?" He turned away from the streets.  
"Look up. Look at the sky, it's beautiful tonight! So many stars that are shining down on us, accompanied by the moon..." My voice trailed off.  
"Quite the poet yourself, huh?" I could practically hear the grin in his voice.  
"Guess I am", I answered softly. Again, silence. The others were still eating pizza, or well - from the sounds of it, it seemed like Donnie and Leo were trying to get their pizza back from Mikey.  
"Sorry 'bout tonight."  
A ause.  
"I... I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. It's just.. I don't... I'm not..." It seemed he couldn't find the words. _Or maybe he's having a struggle with himself_. "I just don't like being called a freak, OK!" The end of the sentence came out angry, muffled. Pained.  
_Oops. I should have realised that one must have hurt._  
What was I supposed to say to something like that? An apology isn't going cut it.  
_It's a start, though._  
"I'm sorry", I said, keeping my voice soft. _Pretty sure he doesn't want his brothers to know he has feelings and all. Although he's the only one who believes they're unaware of that. Siblings tend to know stuff you don't want them to know_.  
"I should've known. I just... I guess I wasn't thinking then. I was kinda startled by being saved by giant turtles." He snorted, then laughed.  
"Yeah, I guess that doesn't happen every night, does it?"  
I shook my head. "Nope. Neither does having pizza with the turtles who saved me on top of the one of the tallest buildings of the city. And having a conversation with one of those turtles named Raphael _on _that building also doesn't make it to the list of my regular activities at night."  
A hum of agreement followed. "Just Raph is alright, you know. Only Master Splinter calls us by our full names."  
"Master Splinter?"  
"Our father. Well, not technically, or biologically, or whatever. I mean, he's a rat after all, and-"  
"Wait, what? "There's more?"  
"More what?"  
"You know... Ehm... Mutants."  
"For a minute there, I thought you were gonna say 'freaks'."  
"I wouldn't _dare_!" I said, pretending to be offended. "You don't look like someone you wanna mess with."  
I threw him a sideway glance, hopefully unseen, saw a smile tugged at his lips. _That's better_. "Only when you're trying to hurt my brothers, or my father."  
"They're your brothers?"  
"What else should they be?"  
"I don't know." I paused. "I mean, I figured you were just some guys in costumes, so I didn't really give it much thought."  
"Hmm. Fair enough."  
"Okay, so, you were telling me about Master Splinter? Your father?"  
"Master Splinter is awesome, dude!" Mikey sat down between us, unmindful of concepts such as privacy, or secrecy. Or decency.  
"He taught us ninja-stuff, and-"  
"Mikey, it's called ninjutsu!" Leo butted in. _Maybe it's a family trait.  
_"Who cares? Anyway, look what I can do!" And the youngest turtle got up, and did a backflip across the gap that separated the building we had claimed as our place to have pizza and the one on the other side of the street. Nine feet, forty feet above street level.  
"Watch out! Mikey!" Donnie put a hand on my shoulder.  
"Relax, Dana. We're trained to do this."  
To my surprise, Mikey was standing on the other building, grinning and waving.  
"Mikey, get back here!" Leo whispered. "We gotta go home anyway."  
Right, home. The encounter with the turtles had completely driven that thought from my mind. _Home, as if. More like a hole, filled with bitches and jerks_.  
"Everything OK, Dana?" My mood swing had not gone unnoticed.  
"Yeah, yeah, definitely!" I chirped. "It's been really nice meeting you!"  
I got up from the floor. "If you just get me down to the streets safely, I'll be on my way home."  
"We're not letting you go alone", Leo said. _Damned chivalry. _"We'll... walk you home."  
"But you always go on about being too expo-"  
"I mean we get her down there, she walks home, and we'll follow her across the rooftops." "Oh, right. Makes sense", Mikey said. He grinned.  
Again, and was pulled along in his cheerfulness. For a moment, only for a moment.  
"So, where do you live, Dana?" Donnie asked.  
"I- uhm- you really don't have to-"  
"Of course we do", Leo said. "It's not safe."  
"No, really, it's okay, I can take care of myself and-"  
"Yeah, we saw that", Raph snorted. "No way, girl. Just tell us, alright?" They had formed a wall of green in front of me. _Now what do I do? How do you get rid of ninjas? _  
"I can't, OK?"  
"Why not?" Leo asked.  
"Yeah, Dana, we just wanna thank you for the pizza!" Mikey announced.  
"Dana, are you OK?"  
"Why can't you just tell us?"  
"C'mon, it can't be that bad, you can tell-"  
"BecauseI don't _have_ a home, OK?"  
_Damn it, this again. That stupid humiliation. It's not my fault I'm alone, is it? _  
"I-I mean, I have a house. Well, sort of, but I got a roof over my head, that's all. It's just- I- It doesn't feel like a home."  
The turtles blinked. Leo approached me and laid a hand on my shoulder.  
"I'm sorry. I- we didn't know."  
"I don't want to think of it as a home."  
"How about we take you back to your house, then?"  
"That'd... be tolerable."  
A hand in my hair, ruffling it up. "It's sweet you still think you have a choice."  
_Oh, he's wearing a grin alright. Red-masked bastard_.  
"Ooh, ooh, I got an idea!"  
"What, Mikey?" Leo said annoyed.  
"Let's take her home to _our _place!"  
My head shot up. "You guys have a home?"  
"Sure we do!" Mikey said. "I mean, it's in the sewers but still-"  
"Shut up, Mikey!" Raph hissed, every trace of tease and play gone.  
"What? I was just-"  
I turned away. Even they had a home. They were giant mutant turtles, mutant ninja turtles, for crying out loud, and even _they _had a home! The world was so freaking unfair! I wanted to be able to go home every day, to have people waiting for me when I got back, to have my own room, my own bed, a warm place to return to... My eyes widened. _Seriously, you're saying you're being treated unfairly?_ _What about them? They're freaking _turtles_! They can't even show themselves on the street... What am I whining about?_ _Is this what being alone has done to me? And you, fucking tears, stop leaking from my eyes. There's no reason to come out, stupid idiots.  
_Strong arms embraced me and I was scooped up from the roof.  
"You're coming home with us", Raph said. I could feel the humming of his voice in his chest. "Like I said, no choice."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Okay, this was weird. I mean, my whole night had been weird but this was even... well, weirder. After carrying me over the rooftops for at least twenty minutes (in which I couldn't help but wonder at the strength of Raphael's arms, or his stamina. I wasn't exactly the thinnest girl out there. Although my step mum hated me, she did make sure I was fed. Or maybe fattening me was another expression of her contempt), Raphael had carefully put me down on the ground in a deserted alley. Although he didn't look it, his touch had been surprisingly soft, and gentle. _Must be more to him than meet the eyes._ Meanwhile, Donnie had been taking the lid off an entrance to what could only be the sewers, judged by the smell of it.  
"In there?" I asked doubtfully.  
"Eyup", Mikey said. "Just do it like us!" And jumped down the hole.  
"Come on, I'll help you", Donnie offered and extended his hand toward me. I took it, no trace of hesitation on my mind. I let Donnie carry me down the ladder.  
"We're here, Dana", he said.  
"Ah, thanks." I let him go and landed on the ground with a soft thud.  
"Mikey, lead the way!" Leo said, who closed the line. My eyes hadn't adjusted to the dark yet - it was much darker than above ground, where at least the stars and the moon were there to shine some light upon the earth. Here, sight was useless, yet I didn't hear the turtles trip once. "You must be- ah!" I said, tripping over some unevenness in the ground. I grabbed onto the turtle in front of me, steadying myself.  
"Careful", Raph whispered. "And try to be silent. Even though we've been here a million times, there might still be things out there we don't know about."  
I nodded. _Ah, right_.  
"Sorry", I whispered. "I'll try to but I just can't seem to- agh!" My ankle twisted in a very unpleasant way.  
"Ouch", I moaned, trying to keep it down. I heard Raph drop to his knees next to me. _I should ask them for a pair of knee pads, really_.  
"Are you OK?" he asked softly.  
"Yes, it's just- my ankle, I think I've sprained it."  
Raph accidentally leaned on my hurt ankle.  
"Aaaah!" I gasped. "_Don't!_"  
"Keep it down!"  
"I'm trying to but someone had to put pressure on my injured ankle!"  
"Quiet!" Leo's voice suddenly sounded from behind me.  
"I think there's something following us... Raph, you come with me.  
Donnie?" Leo hissed into the darkness.  
"Yeah, I'm here!"  
"You and Mikey take Dana home, OK?"  
"What about you and Raph?"  
"We'll go track down whatever it is that's chasing us, and then come home."  
"Copy that."  
Donnie lifted me from the ground.  
"Just be careful, OK?" Genuine concern in his voice.  
"Always am", came Leo's assuring answer.  
"See you soon", Donnie whispered.  
"Mikey, let's go."  
"OK!"

The light cawas unexpected and I shot up, immediately awake. "Woah, where I am- what is- who?"  
"Take it easy, Dana. It's okay." Looking up, I saw Donnie.  
"We're in our lair now but you fell asleep on our way here and I didn't wanna wake you." "Thanks." I looked around. "Where are we?"  
"Like I said, this is our home. Or lair, as we also call it." It was a huge room, more of a hall, in which several tunnels ended. Although I hadn't forgotten this place was located somewhere in the sewers, the red bricks, the lamps, the casually scattered around mess - comic books, gaming devices, wooden swords, weights, empty pizza boxes, cans of soda - made it feel very cosy and, well, homely, to me. _It's clearly a men household, though_. The finishing touch were the pictures of the turtles and a giant rat who I presumed to be Master Splinter on the walls. _  
A close family.  
_Donny carried me to the couch, situated opposite a TV, and gently lowered me onto it.  
"I'll go tell Master Splinter we're home", he said. "Mikey!"  
"Yeah?"  
"Stop stuffing your face with pizza and go grab some bandages and an ice pack for Dana!" "On it!"  
I sat up from my lying position to get another good look at the turtles' home. I spotted a pinball machine, a small kitchen, a room filled with rugs, weapons and weights. I noticed four doors, each with a sheet of paper on it which said 'Raphael', 'Donatello', 'Michelangelo', and 'Leonardo'. The doors were adorned with other things as well; Raph's was filled with posters from movies, Leo had used Japanese characters and proverbs to decorate his door. There was a lot of room left on those two doors, whereas Mikey's door had disappeared behind all the pictures of comic books he had stapled to the wood, and Donnie's looked like a school board from a very complicated science or math class. I also spotted some blueprints.  
_Why am I surprised they have different, unique personalities? And why am I surprised I'm surprised? They're not animals.  
Well, maybe just from the outside. _  
"Dana-san." The soft, gentle yet stern voice came from a silhouette in the shadows. The figure stepped forward and exposed whiskers, a snout, large ears and a long, hairless tail.  
_And again: why am I surprised? Raph mentioned something about a rat. Really, I gotta pay more attention to what people say._  
He towered above Donnie and Mikey both, the difference in height being at least a foot. I noticed the Japanese honorific he'd attached to my name. I bowed, although a little awkward as I was still seated on the couch, hands crossed over my chest; a sign of respect in the Japanese culture. Master Splinter chuckled. "You were raised well, young lady", he remarked.  
I grimaced. "Not really... Splinter-sensei, I take it?" He nodded.  
"I just learned some Japanese a while ago."  
"Leonardo will find that very interesting", he said, approval colouring his voice. "He, too, has been studying the country and the language of my youth."  
"You're from Japan?"  
"Hai."  
"Hajimemasthe. Dana desu."  
"Hajimemasthe, yoroshiku onegaishimasu."  
"Sorry my pronunciation is a little broken."  
Master Splinter smiled, but his eyes soon turned grave.  
"Donatello told me about your encounter, and your home situation."  
I looked at Donnie, who smiled encouragingly. Good news, apparently.  
"And I have agreed it is safer for you to stay here", he announced in a stern voice.  
"At least for a while." Gratitude flooded me.  
"Thank you so much", I said. A spark of an idea in my mind. _It's too much, isn't it? Oh, for fuck's sake, to hell with that.  
_I got up from the couch, ignoring the pain in my ankle, dropped to my knees, and put my forehead to the floor, my hands to the side of my skull.  
"Arigatou, sensei."  
"Dana, please stand up. There is no need to thank me, to thank us, for it is in human nature to help one another."  
I stood up, balancing on one leg.  
"I have found not everyone feels the same way, Master Splinter."  
His expression saddened.  
"I am sorry to hear that, Dana-san."  
"So am I."  
"For now, though, you can rest assured knowing we do think like that, although I doubt you need to be told that explicitly."  
I smiled. "No, your sons have shown me."  
"I am glad", then turned his attention to Donnie. "Now, Donatello, would you please tell me where your brothers are?"  
"Leo thought he heard something following us, so he and Raph stayed back to take care of it."  
"Very well. We will await their return. If they do not get back in half an hour, we shall go looking for them."  
"Hai, sensei."  
"Michelangelo", Splinter said, raising his voice, "where are you? We need those bandages!"  
_A men household, yes, but not a bad one. Not at all. _

Raph and Leo slipped from corner to corner, relying on their sense of touch, smell and hearing. They'd gone back to the place where they'd entered the sewer, examined the surrounding tunnels and, having found nothing conspicuous, were now on their back to the lair. Raph could see the darkness becoming lighter ahead of them. Suddenly, Leo stopped in his tracks and Raph bumped into him.  
"Hey! What did you do that for?" he said annoyed. "You could've given a heads-up!"  
Leo didn't respond.  
"What is it, Leo?" Raph sighed. "Wanna lecture me again about something? What did I do wrong _this _time?"  
Ever since they'd gone up to the surface, Leo had been nagging non-stop about every little thing he did wrong. He wasn't silent enough, not fast enough, should've paid more attention, watch Donnie and Mikey more closely, he shouldn't rush into fights like that, he was impatient… The list seemed to be endless, and every time Leo seemed to find something else to add to it. His brother, however, surprised him.  
"What was up with you today? Being all soft on that girl?"  
"Whaddaya mean?"  
"Well, it's just that, normally, you're pretty hostile towards strangers. You didn't even wanna help April in the beginning. And now this other girl shows up, and you just decide you're okay with taking her home? What's up with that?"  
"I thought I was supposed to show _compassion_", he said dryly, drawing quotation marks in the air, realising too late Leo couldn't see that. Another thing on the list Leo wouldn't let go; apparently, it was okay to let guys who beat up blind, old people escape. _If they didn't show mercy, then why should we?  
_"That's not what I mean, Raph."  
"So now that I finally show some _mercy_", he said sarcastically, "it's no good? What do you want from me, Leo?" Leo was silent for a few seconds, then seemed to change his mind. "You know what, never mind. Forget I even asked. Let's just go, OK?"  
"Fine with me", Raph mumbled. "Didn't know what we were waiting for in the first place."

"... and we had to draw pig hearts, you know, and kidneys. Man, that stank! I didn't feel like going to the toilet for a few days after that biology class." Mikey laughed, exhilarated. "Seriously, you had to poke organs? That's awesome!"  
"No, it's not awesome!" I argued, heating up to the conversation, "it's gross! It's all very nice that we know how animals and people work, you know, but I don't need to have my nose pressed into a kidney smelling like pee!"  
Mikey shook his head. "You just don't understand, man, but that's okay." He patted me on the head, then grabbed his comic book and started reading.  
"You'll get used to it", Donnie said, answering my slightly dropped jaw. "Mikey has a very... different view of the world."  
"Yeah, I guess that sums it up", I laughed.  
"You're OK? Need another ice pack?"  
"Nah, I'm fine, thanks. It's gonna swell up anyway."  
Donnie looked worried. "But it'll heal, right?" I nodded.  
"Yup, definitely, it just takes a couple of days."  
The lie twisted in my belly; I wouldn't be staying that long.  
"OK, good, permanent damage to your ankle wouldn't be very nice", Donnie responded relieved. Another stab. _Why are they so worried about me?_  
A sound behind me stopped my train of thoughts, and I turned around to look. Leo and Raph hopped over the what used to be subway gates, apparently uninjured. There was a tension between them; they refused to look at each other and kept their distance.  
"Did they have a fight again?" Mikey asked Donnie in a small voice.  
"Yeah, probably..."  
"Does that happen a lot?" I asked.  
"_All. The. Time_", Donnie answered annoyed.  
"Yeah, you have no idea, Dana! This one time, they were up on the roof and they were fighting, and it was raining, and we just had to-"  
"What are you whispering about?" Raph growled. "That's considered rude in company, you know."  
"Nothing", Donnie said, making an innocent face.  
"Well, actually, we were talking about y- aagh!" Mikey rubbed his head.  
"What did you do that for, Donnie?"  
"Where's Leo?" I asked. He'd disappeared immediately after entering the lair.  
"Don't know, don't care", Raph responded.  
"Raphael!" Splinter's voice came from the room with all the rugs. Raph sighed.  
"Ugh, here we go again..." Shoulders slumping, he stood up and made his way across the room. He slammed the door shut behind him.  
"Sorry about all that", Donnie offered.  
"It's okay, I'm used to it." Donnie looked quizzically at me.  
"Well, I've had nice people in my life, too, you know. I used to have a place to call home."  
The green of his face got a shade darker.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to-"  
"No, it's OK, really, you couldn't know." "  
So you used to have a home? A-and a family?"  
I nodded. "Yep. I've only been living with my step-mum for a year or so, not that long. I used to have three brothers, a younger one and two older ones. My older brothers used to fight all the time. No matter what it was about, they didn't agree about anything. It drove me and David mad! And then we'd get in a fight with them about the fact that _they _were fighting."  
A laugh bubbled in my throat at the memory.  
"A bit of a vicious circle, I guess."  
Donnie was smiling. "Tell me about it, it's exactly the same with Raph and Leo."  
"But you still make a pretty good team together", I remarked.  
"Yeah, I guess... Though it's happened often enough that their quarrel got in the way of our battle."  
I didn't respond, as I was losing myself in the world that had been mine before the car accident happened, before the walls of that world caved in. I saw the six of us sitting at the table, me reading, while David tugged at my sleeve for attention, Leon and Theo playing video games in the background - without bickering, for a change - Mum and Dad reading the paper. Another memory flashed to life: watching Scrooge with the whole family on Christmas Eve. It'd been a tradition for as long as I could remember. The popcorn would be in the microwave, the bottles of soda on the table, me and Leon sharing a couch, Theo and David claiming the other one. We never left room for Mum and Dad and though it took some arguing, Mum and Dad had always endured it with a smile on their lips. _I think they liked fighting for their space on the couch, for some reason._  
"Dana?"  
"Hmm, what?"  
Donnie stayed silent.  
"Sorry, I was just..." Donnie put his arms around my shoulders.  
"You don't need to tell me, OK?"  
I nodded. The motion made the freshly-produced tears leave my eyes. They left a wet, salty trail on my cheek but I didn't wipe it away. _God damn it, I thought I told you not to come out anymore. _

Raph emerged from the room and was about to call out to his brothers when he saw Donnie and Dana huddled together on the couch. Mikey was still reading his comic book, oblivious to his surroundings. What was going on? Wasn't Donnie supposed to have a thing for April?  
"Go find a room, you two", he announced himself, and sat down on the floor. "You know, Donnie, I thought you had a th-"  
"Just shut up." Raph blinked. Donnie usually wasn't the one to react like that, that was _his_ job. He looked really mad now, though.  
"Geez, fine, I'll just.."  
"She's crying, alright? How about being nice, for a change?" Only now did Raph notice Dana's propped-up knee, her arms slung around it (her other leg was resting on a chair), her face hidden in her arms, hair obscuring whatever would have been left visible. She raised her head.  
She lifted her head, let her cheek fall onto her arms, eyes directed at him. "Damn it, I feel like I've watched _The Titanic_ three times in a row since last night. I'm not sure if it's me or a girl thing." She sighed, wiping away the residue of her sadness.  
"Never seen _The Titanic._"  
She stared.  
"You can't be serious."  
"I am, though."  
"You're an idiot, you know that? Never seen any other classics?"  
Raph grinned. "Probably not."  
"I'd say we watch it tonight, except for the fact I've used up all my tears. And we _need _tears when watching that movie."  
"Raph can cry in your place", Donnie teased.  
He snorted. "As if."  
"Oh, don't pretend as if you never cry. OK, well, you don't, not in situations where it would be appropriate, but we've all seen you cry, bro. Like when we watched _Up._"  
"THAT OLD MAN LOST HIS WIFE! HE WAS ALL ALONE! HOW DO YOU NOT FIND THAT HEARTBREAKING?"  
"Dana, are you crying again?" Mikey asked worriedly.  
But I couldn't answer, as my body was wracking with laughter.  
_OK, tears, this time, you're allowed. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Author's note: 26 Sept. 2015. I'm currently rewriting all the chapters; I've managed to rewrite chapter 1 through 3 so far. Haven't gotten around to chapter 4 and 5 yet, I'll upload the rewritten versions as soon as possible!**

"So, Leo, Master Splinter told me you're studying Japanese?" Leo looked pleasantly surprised. "Yeah, I am. You too, I take it?"  
I nodded. "Yep, just finished my first course, so I'm not that good. Yet."  
I laughed with my mouth full of pizza, then quickly snapped my jaws together. "Oops, sorry." Leo waved my apology away. "Don't worry, Mikey's like that all the time."  
"Am not!"  
"You are!" Donnie and Raph said in unison.  
"So have you discussed the Edo-period yet?" I asked, turning my attention back to Leo, ignoring the quarrel in the background.  
We were seated around the dinner table, loaded with plates, glasses, pizza, knives, forks, and the occasional splash of green from the broccoli Donnie had prepared for me when I revealed I'd like some vegetables. Something other than pizza, rather. _Hard to kill those habits my parents fought so hard to get into my head in the first place. Be proud, OK, Mum, Dad? _The turtles had eyed the steaming pieces of broccoli - or miniature tree, as Mikey had soon dubbed it - suspiciously. Leo was the first to load some on his plate, taking a tentative bite and swallowing it with some effort. His face had told me enough, and had sent me into a fit of laughter. The rest had just watched on in agony as I proceeded to spoon some of it onto their plate. And then topped it off with melted cheese, brutally stolen from one of the pizzas.  
"It's better now, I swear."  
"Yeah, right." Raph, as expected.  
"What, are you all too scared to eat it?" _A challenge always worked with David. Let's see if all men really are the same. _  
A twitch near his eye, then Raph speared a piece on his fork, took a bite, and swallowed with a look of utter disgust on his face. "Not that bad", he croaked. Raising an eyebrow, I shot him a grin.  
"Really? Then I'm sure you'll finish that whole plate."  
Pressing his lips together into a thin line, he cast his eyes down and devoted his attention to the rest of the broccoli.  
His brothers followed suit.  
I had burst out laughing. _Way too easy, guys, way too easy._

Conversation flowed easily after that, and dinner went by in the blink of an eye.  
"Boy, am I stuffed", Mikey said, patting his belly.  
Raph smacked him on the head. "No shit, you had like three pizzas by yourself. Show a little decency next time, will you?"  
That just earned him a blank look.  
"Never mind, little brother", Raph said, shaking his head.  
"Leonardo, is it your turn to clear the table?" Splinter hadn't said much during dinner, and it was strange to suddenly hear him asking such a mundane thing. _Really, I only expected wisdom and encouraging words from this guy, but he's still a father. With a goddamn rowdy bunch of teenage boys to take care of.  
_"Uh, yeah, sure, sensei."  
"Don't you wanna watch your lame show?" Raph teased. "_Space Heroes_ is starting in ten minutes."  
Leo merely shrugged, unaware of his brother's bait. Or maybe he just didn't care. "Nah, it's okay, I've seen it a thousand times already, anyway. I was gonna show Dana some books about Japan anyway, I can miss it."  
"Take your time, I'm not going anywhere", I said.  
"Well, you're definitely not gonna page through some dusty old books while we're here."  
"They're not dusty old books, Raph! They're-"  
"Yeah, yeah, I don't care. She's gotta have a little fun, you know."  
"Yeah, Leo, Raph's right, save the boring stuff for later!" A thoughtful look, then: "Or never."  
"Mikey!" _Is it me or did that sound genuinely hurt?  
_"How about everyone stops making my decisions _for_ me, huh?" I cut through the argument.  
Raph huffed and looked away, while Mikey put on his puppy eyes, pout included. Leo folded his arms over his chest.  
"So, what do you want to do, Dana?" Donnie ventured.  
"Well, it all sounds good to me." I shrugged. "How about this? Leo clears the table, we watch _Space Heroes_, 'cause it sounds like science fiction and science fiction is awesome, then Leo shows me some of his books because", I punctuated this by throwing Raph and Mikey a stern look, "I am actually interested in those, which you, by the way, should be as well, since it's your father's homeland and all that but never mind, and_then _we go do something else, something 'fun', as you two put it. All of us. Got it?"  
Four green heads bobbed in agreement.  
_Boy, this reminds me of old times. _A smile tugged on the corners of my mouth. _In a good way, definitely. _

Somehow, my perfectly good plan was ruined and we ended up watching _Up._ "'Cause it's funny to see Raph cry", Mikey said, punching his brother's shoulder. Who got a headlock on him in seconds, threatening to pull his head out of his shell if he didn't take that back.  
_Maybe I should've stuck with Leo's books after all.  
_"Finally, some space", Donnie said, stretching his legs.  
"Leo, don't you want to sit on the couch, too?" I wondered aloud. "The floor can't be very comfortable."  
The blue-masked turtle shrugged. "I'm used to it, don't mind me."  
I threw a look at Raph and Mikey, who were still trying to wrestle each other out of their shells. "Do you think we'll ever get to actually watch the movie?"  
Leo and Donnie exchanged a look, then: "We usually just start without them. Once they figure out the movie's started, they normally stop their bantering and come watch."  
I grinned. "Sounds familiar."  
"It does?" Surprise in Leo's voice.  
I nodded. "How so?"  
"I have three brothers, actually."  
"Really? But they're not with you?"  
I shook my head. "No, they were sent somewhere else, after our parents died. It was hard enough to get my aunt to accept one of us into her house." A bitter laugh followed my words. "Although 'accepting' might be too strong a word. God, I feel like Harry Potter sometimes, only I'm not even capable of doing magic."  
"Harry Potter is a fictional character whose parents died and who was sent to his aunt and uncle, who hated him, especially when he turned out to be a wizard and was sent to Hog-"  
"I know who Harry Potter is, Donnie", Leo cut off his brother.  
"Right. I forget I'm not the only one that reads around here", he said sheepishly.  
They directed their attention back to me. "So, she doesn't treat you well, huh?"  
"No, not really. Well, I mean, she takes care of me - I've got clothes, and food, and shelter, and she pays my school stuff, and all that, but she's not very.. friendly, you could say."  
"I was wondering why you didn't need to let anyone know where you were tonight", Leo said softly.  
I shrugged. "It's a good thing, sometimes. I mean, how the hell should I have explained I'd gone into the sewers to eat pizza with some turtles? I think she'd have me locked up in no time."  
Leo laughed, then rubbed the back of his head. "Fair enough, I'd say." The serious expression returned to his face. "But are you sure you don't need to let her know you're OK? I mean, she's _got_ to be wondering where you are, right?"  
"I'm sure", I said, giving him a smile, "but thanks for worrying. It's been a long time since anyone's done that."  
"Sure, kiddo, no problem." He smiled, then: "Now move over, I've decided to upgrade myself to the couch."  
"I was wondering when your butt would start to hurt," I said, shuffling closer to Donnie, taken care not to move my injured ankle too much. "Wanna start the movie?"  
Donnie raised his voice. "Hey, idiots still hugging each other there, get over here so we can start!"  
"Fine!" Raph's voice, slightly out of breath.  
"Raph, let go!" Mikey, slightly panicked.  
"Nope", and proceeded to drag his younger brother with him to the television pit, giving Leo a questioning look.  
"What, the floor is no longer good enough for the great Leonardo?"  
He flashed a grin. "Nope, took you dimwits way too long, figured it's your turn to be uncomfortable."  
Raph groaned, then dropped an unsuspecting Mikey and flopped down beside him.  
"Looks like this is our place now, Mikey."  
But his brother had already turned his attention to the bowl of popcorn.

Five minutes into the movie, I looked away from the screen to watch the two brothers on the floor. Mikey was moving his hand from the bowl, looking for some popcorn, turning the bowl upside down when he didn't find any. Raph, on the other hand, was completely and utterly focused on the movie, hands balled into fists in his lap, upper body leaning towards the screen. No such things as tears were visible on Raph's face, but the fact he was blinking so rapidly he might send himself into an epileptic fit put a grin on my face. I leaned over, as close as my stretched leg let me, and put my mouth next to his head. _At least I think this is where his ears are.  
_"About to cry, tough guy?" I said, not really trying to keep my voice down.  
It was funny, the way he froze completely, going still like a statue.  
Until that one tear slid down his cheek.  
_Damn it_.

Biting my lip, I tried to get up from the couch without injuring my ankle any further.  
"Where are you going?" Leo whispered.  
"Eh, getting something to drink."  
_Right, that's not weird at all, getting myself something to drink when I haven't even known them for 24 hours. _  
He studied me for a moment, then stood up from the couch as well. "Let me help."  
"I'm fi- Whoa, OK", I said, suddenly in Leo's arms. _They really don't want people to have a choice, do they? _  
As I was carried to the kitchen like some sort of princess - _or a sack of potatoes _\- I caught Donnie throwing us a worried look. Raph hadn't moved, hands still clenched into fists, the muscles in his neck taut like ropes. Mikey was obliviously happy in his own little world, still looking for popcorn with one hand.  
"So, wanted to get away from Raph, huh?" he asked, putting me down gently.  
"I didn't mean to hurt him", I said, instantly defensive. "It was meant as a joke!"  
"Easy, easy!" Leo held up his hands. "Not blaming you for anything. Dana, he'll be OK, he grew up with us, remember?"  
I plucked a strand of hair from behind my hair. "I know, but that's... different."  
Leo cocked his head. "Why?"  
"You're his brothers."  
"So?"  
"Siblings can do stuff like that."  
"Why?"  
I frowned. "Do you really need me to spell it out?"  
His eyes clouded over for a minute. Then: "No, probably not."  
"Good. I figured you'd be the least socially handicapped around here", I replied grinning. "Geez, and you haven't even seen Donnie acting all weird around April!"  
"Who's April?"  
"Oh, she's a friend of ours. Human", he added when he saw my face, "just like Casey."  
"Casey?"  
"Yeah, Raph met him, a couple of months ago. They hang around here a lot." Leo's face brightened. "You'll probably meet them soon! Hey, what's the sad look for? What'd I-"  
I said nothing, waiting for the implications of that statement to sink in.  
"Oh."  
I nodded. "I'm going back tomorrow."  
"To your aunt?"  
"Hm-hm."  
He frowned.  
"Do you have to?"  
I started. "Don't really have a choice, do I? She's bound to ask questions already, being gone one night - if she thinks she can find even a minor reason to punish me for anything, she'll interrogate me like an FBI-agent. And I need to go to school tomorrow. I'm behind on homework as it is."  
"Hm-hm."  
"Why do I have the feeling you didn't hear a word of what I just said?"  
"Ah, I don't know, might have something to do with the fact that I wasn't listening."  
I punched his shoulder."You brute! Is that how you treat your friends?"  
He laughed, holding up his hands in defence. "Alright, alright, you said something about school! Happy now?"  
I swatted him again. "And my freaking aunt, idiot! She's gonna beat the hell out of me if she ever finds out where I spent the night!"  
"Oh, it is that late already?"  
"Leo, stop getting off topic!" But I couldn't keep the laughter from my voice. It felt too much like bickering with my brothers, especially with David; too much like home.  
I saw my smile mirrored on his face; unfortunately, it quickly disappeared as another frown took its place.  
"Does your aunt really beat you?" All merriness gone. _Serious, threat-facing mode. Leader mode.  
_"No, of course not, weirdo! I was just kidding, she's not that bad. We just don't get along."  
He regarded me suspiciously, then seemed to accept my words, although reluctantly. _Older brother mode.  
_Leo jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "Ready to go back?"  
I ran a hand through my hair. "I don't know, what am I supposed to say? I have a feeling a 'I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, Raph' isn't really gonna work with him." I looked up. "What should I do?"  
"Do you want to know what we always do when we make Raph feel bad?"  
"You make it sound like there's a protocol or something."  
Leo laughed. "Guess you could say it's an unspoken one. Wanna know it or not?"  
"Sure, let's hear it."  
"We give him a punch, say 'sorry about that', then offer him a slice of pizza and we're all best buddies again."  
I stared at him. "Really?"  
"What?"  
"That works?"  
"Why wouldn't it?"  
That left me at a loss for words. _Mutant or human, boys don't change, apparently._  
"Fine, let's give it a shot, then. Where's that damned pizza?"  
"On the table, Your Majesty."  
"Hey, what are you calling me that for? I'm not- Damnit, Leo, start warning me before you lift me up like that!"  
He grinned. "My apologies, princess."  
I smacked him on the head. "Knock it off!"  
"Of course, Your Grace."  
"LEO!"  
My shout elicited a response from Donnie, who looked over from the TV pit where the movie was still playing. Making his way across the room, he called out softly: "M'lady, whatever is the problem? Is my brother's caretaking not to your liking?"  
I groaned. "Not you, too!"  
He grinned, then made a ridiculous bow. "I'm truly sorry, Your Majesty, to inform you that I have not the slightest idea what you are referring to." In that pompous voice like an announcer of court, he continued: "I believe we were searching for a slice of pizza, to regain the favour or Sir Raphael, were we not?"  
"Not fair, playing without me! I want in!"  
Inwardly giving up, I looked around and grabbed a spatula from the counter. "Sir, present yourself."  
Mikey's face lit up like a flashlight. "Naturally, princess. I am Michelangelo, at your service." And, just like his purple-clad brother, bowed.  
"Are you a knight?"  
"No, My Lady."  
I raised the spatula and touched Mikey's right, then his left shoulder. "Stand up and join our company as a knight, Michelangelo."  
"Wooh!"  
I raised an eyebrow.  
"I mean, thank you very much, Your Grace."  
I inclined my head towards him. "Now, gentlemen, I have a plan..."

"GO!" I shrieked. Still nestled in Leo's arms, the three brothers sprinted towards Raph. Mikey was the first to reach him, and body-slammed him to the ground. "Got him, got him!" he yelled.  
"What the- Mikey, get off of me!"  
"No can do, bro."  
"What?" he protested, attempting to sit upright, but Donnie had arrived at the scene as well and was helping Mikey holding him down. "What the fuck are you guys up to? Seriously, I just wanted to watch the-"  
"Now!" I shouted.  
And with that, Raph was ensnared in his brothers' arms, with me watching from the couch where Leo had carefully put me down a moment before, a smile ghosting over my lips. _Really, everyone needs a hug sometimes, even if they don't want to admit it.  
_"Dana? What are you doing over there? Come join!" Mikey called out. I gestured towards my ankle.  
"Figured it would be safer here."  
"No worries, we'll just come to you!" he said optimistically, and proceeded to lift a struggling Raph off the ground and walked over to the couch. Leo and Donnie quickly followed, and the four brothers collapsed on top of me, carefully steering clear of my ankle, in a heap of limbs and laughter.  
In all the chaos, Raph had found a way to pause the movie and had now devoted his attention to cursing his brothers for interrupting the film. I was pretty sure, though, that I saw a light in his eyes that had not been there before, and a smile on his lips that he managed to get rid off just before his brothers focused their attention on him.  
_You're not that hard to read, after all.  
_Slowly, the laughter died down, and breathings resumed their normal pace. I found myself being squashed in between Raph on my left and Donnie on my right, who was now trying to get Mikey's foot away from his face. Seeing my chance, I turned my head towards Raph.  
"Raph?"  
He grunted.  
I planted a kiss on his cheek.  
His head snapped around, eyes widened yet hard.  
"Sorry about before," I offered.  
He blinked, then his face softened.  
"'S OK, kiddo."  
I touched his arm, then quickly withdrew my hand. _Don't push it, he just forgave me. Don't ruin it.  
_I sought Leo, found his dark-blue eyes. Smiled apologetically for ignoring his advice, then grinned. _  
_He grinned back.  
I hardly noticed the turtles getting up from the couch, or that I was slowly being covered by blankets. Someone shoved a pillow under my head and carded a hand through my hair, then sat down on the couch and put my feet in his lap, handling my twisted ankle with care. My eyes must have closed, because I sensed the light of the TV being turned on through my eyelids.  
Then I was asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I awoke to the buzz of voices in the kitchen, the sizzling of food in a frying pan, the sporadic cry of slight discomfort when someone was punched lightly, playfully. Keeping my eyes closed, I snuggled a little further into the cave that were my blankets, soft and warm and safe. Mum and Dad would wake me up when breakfast was ready. Maybe Theo didn't screw up the bacon this time, hopefully. And Leon would probably want to tell us every little detail about his upcoming soccer match, from his position to that one thing the coach told them to pay attention to. Maybe I'd go watch this game. It'd been a long time since I'd done that. _Mm, Mum would probably want to join me. Have some mother-daughter time, that would be nice. _  
"Mikey!"  
"What? I didn't do anything!"  
"You completely ruined the eggs!"  
"No, see, they only _look_ black but I'm telling you, they'll taste-"  
"OK, well, then _you_ eat them!"  
"What, really? You're giving it all to me? I thought we were making Dana breakfast!"  
"Aagh!" Followed by the sound of a foot connecting with wood. Probably the table leg. Poor thing.  
"Whoawhoawhoa!" I gasped and shot up, eyes wide open. "What the-"  
Two figures, one with a spatula in his hand threateningly raised, with their backs towards me. Which were shells. Attached to green arms and legs and heads. Which were now looking at me in a very unsettling manner. _Why are they looking at me like _I'm _the weird one?  
_Suddenly, my brains made the connection and it all come flooding back to me.  
"Dana? You alright?" A voice, coming from my left. I turned my head, and found dark-blue eyes watching me intently.  
"Leo!" I blinked. "Yeah, I'm fine, I just, er-"  
"Yeah, you woke up in a weird place," he said, touching my shoulder. "Are you OK now?"  
I took a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm OK. Sorry about that."  
He raised an eyebrow. "What, for being confused when you woke up in the sewers surrounded by turtle mutants?"  
"When you put it like that, it doesn't sound weird. Or rude, which is what I was apologising for."  
"Don't worry about it, April and Casey had the same reaction," Leo said, face bright. "Did you sleep well?"  
I blinked again, taken aback. "Uh, yeah, great, actually. Thanks."  
"Hmm?"  
"For asking."  
He laughed. "No problem. Ready for breakfast?"  
"That depends. Was Mikey in charge of everything?"  
That put a thoughtful look on his face. "That's a really valid question, you know. You're learning the rules around here."  
My eyes widened in realisation. "Shit! What time is it? I have school today!" I scanned the walls for a window, to get a look outside and at the sun. _Right, no windows down here_.  
Now it was Leo's turn to stare at me.  
"You know, that thing where people go to get an education so they don't end up on the streets later on in life? With teachers and books and lockers and a lot of shitty people who do nothing but gossip about you?"  
He held his hands up in defence. "Yeah, yeah, I know, I just-"  
I sighed. "No, never mind, I'm not a morning person. Sorry for snapping."  
He laughed softly. "It's OK. Grew up with these idiots, remember?"  
"Fair enough."  
An amicable silence settled between us, and I found myself wondering how Leo would do in high school. He would either be really popular, getting along with everyone, or be one of those guys who never got the chance to open up to anyone and got labelled as the weirdo of the school. What about the rest? People would definitely love Mikey - cheerleader, brainiac, geek, it wouldn't matter. His would without a doubt be the place where all the parties would be held and where everyone would get along, no matter the differences. Until they'd leave that place, and the students would form their familiar groups again. I frowned. _The world would be so much better if everyone was like Mikey, I think_.  
Donnie would be that much-admired nerd who got such high grades no-one dared approach him for any social events except for doing homework together. Good thing the rest would be there, always dragging him along with them - same went for Raph, his temper was guaranteed to keep most people at a distance, except for a close few. _Though he'd probably prefer it that way_.  
I just couldn't imagine it, four turtles - ninjas, even - casually walking around in the hallway of my high school. Taking books out of their lockers, chatting with friends, complaining about the stupid tests or a particularly nasty teacher that had just been hired. And they'd excel at PE, of course, and they'd probably kick every bully's ass so hard they'd have to crawl back home.  
Leo tapped on my shoulder. "Uh, Dana? School?"  
"Ah, damnit! Yeah, what time is it?"  
"8 AM."  
"Fuck, I have to be at school in like an hour. And it's like half an hour travelling, and that implies being able to walk properly."  
Meanwhile, Leo had carried me towards the table, allowing me to take the last few steps myself. The smell of bacon - not burnt to a crisp - wafted up to my nose, making my stomach growl in hunger.  
Leo, Donnie and Mikey seated themselves at the table.  
"Can't you just call in sick?" Donnie said, dishing up bread, bacon, and part of the eggs that he managed to save.  
"Well, I could, except that they'll call my aunt and then I'll have my plate full of trouble when I get home."  
"Hmm." Donnie tapped the spatula against his chin. "Can't one of us call you in sick? Or does it have to be your aunt?"  
"Yeah!" Mikey piped up, "I could so pretend to be your brother! Or," he suddenly lowered his voice, "I could be your Dad!"  
Leo punched him in the head. "Not cool, Mikey." The youngest sibling just gave his brother a blank look, then suddenly became really small, shoulders drawn up in guilt.  
"Sorry, Dana," he whispered. "I didn't-"  
"It's OK," I said, then patted him on the head. "You didn't mean to, I know. Besides," I added, "I'm way too fascinated by how fast your mood changes."  
"My moods do not swing! Mood-swings are for old ladies, who can't decide-"  
My laughter was shared by Donnie and Leo.  
"What's so funny?" Raph announced his arrival, dragging himself into the kitchen. "And what's that smell?"  
"Mikey ruined the eggs."  
"_Again?_"  
"_Hey!_"  
As they quickly erupted in a heated discussion, I threw Leo a glance. "Is he always this cranky in the morning?" I whispered, though there really was no need with the others shouting at each other.  
"Nah, just when he's had a short night."  
"Hmm?"  
Leo hid a yawn behind his hand. _I'm barely startled by the fact that it's green and has three-fingers. You really _can_ adapt to anything. Just didn't expect it to happen so fast_. "We took turns."  
That just earned him a quizzical look from my side.  
"Watching you, I mean. Or rather," another yawn interrupted him, "sitting on the couch next to you."  
I looked at him in disbelief. "You did that _all night_?"  
The blue-masked turtle shrugged. "Yeah, of course."  
I leapt at him from my seat and wrapped my arms around him, a lump in my throat preventing any words from leaving my lips. I didn't care about the awkward position I put my ankle in, half-suspended in the air. Then I swung around towards Raph, and threw my arms around him, too, his expression funnily frozen when I interrupted his rant on Mikey.  
And since I was on it anyway, I gave Donnie and Mikey a hug as well.  
_Have I always been this touchy?  
_Some hugs were a little more hesitant than others, some a little more awkward but nevertheless, they each returned my embrace, never saying a word, just tightening their grip for a moment before loosening it again.  
_What the heck, hugging is good. If all else fails, I'll just become a psychologist specialised in hugging therapy. Fuck society. _  
A grin tore across my face, then laughter bubbled up. They just looked at me, faces happy and lit up - Mikey like a Christmas tree, while Raph resembled a flickering light bulb, and Donnie and Leo were more like a warm campfire.  
Until Leo assumed his responsibility as eldest sibling again. "Didn't you say something about school, Dana?"  
"Fuck!" And then swatted him on the head for ruining the moment.  
And proceeded to lower my head unto my arms with a groan. "Fine, I'll go."

Swearing under my breath, I slowly made my way across the street, clutching the crutch lodged under my armpit tightly. No-one looked up, just walked around me as if I were some kind of obstacle, like a lamppost or a trash can. _The joys New York has to offer sometimes_.  
Occasionally, I looked up. Sometimes, I saw a flash of green disappear behind a wall but most of the time, I didn't spot any of the four brothers following me across the rooftops. They'd insisted on 'bringing' me to school, in their own weird, being-a-mutant, ninja way.  
The school building slowly crept into view, its brown doors familiar and a little depressing. I liked school, except for the people. They were either dumb or obnoxious, and usually both. Well, most students. There were a few with whom I got along but really, all we did was spend the lunch break together. We probably had the potential to be a close group of friends but no-one seemed to want to take that first step, that first attempt all friendships required. Or relationships in general, even - someone had to be the first to cross the line between a vague acquaintance to a friend, or family, or lover. To initiate the change from someone you would greet in passing but not turn to for any advice to someone you felt comfortable enough around to share your problems or sit in silence, just being together. Simply existing next to each other, and being content with it.  
But taking that first step was scary. Opening yourself up, becoming vulnerable - it was a sacrifice of sorts, and it was not one someone in our strange little group seemed inclined to make, including myself. I wondered why.  
_I miss my family_, it suddenly burst through my head.  
Maybe that was the difference. When family was concerned, you formed that bond from your earliest years, unconsciously. It didn't take any effort, or sacrifice - it just happened. You didn't need to think about it, you didn't have a choice. You were simply thrown into it, and that was that.  
I dragged myself up the steps, and took a quick look to make sure no bullies were hanging around. They weren't that many at my school, and they usually left me alone - my whole year seemed to know I was poor - but precautions had never hurt anyone. _  
_The sound of something hitting the wall startled me, and I jumped back a little, staring at the throwing star embedded in the stone. _Why am I even surprised they have no idea how much trouble this could put me in if anyone finds this? _There was a note attached to it. I quickly plucked the deadly thing from the wall, hoping no-one had seen it. Good thing there were no cameras hanging around. _As far as I know_.  
I folded open the piece of paper, and found a series of numbers. _Phone numbers_. Underneath it was written _You can always call us if you need us _in neat handwriting. _Or if you wanna hang out, you were awesome! _was scrawled in big, sloppy letters to the side. I smiled at the thought of Mikey insisting to write that down, while Leo was pulling his serious leader face and Raph was angrily telling them to hurry up.  
I looked up, searching the roofs, and found them easily. They must have anticipated my reaction, for they were almost in plain view. _This must be giving Leo a headache. _  
They waved, Mikey with a huge grin plastered across his face, Leo trying to suppress a smile, still in leader stealth mode, while Donnie was smiling a little sheepishly, and Raph already had his back turned to the street, though he was looking over his shoulder, hand held up in goodbye.  
_I never thanked them properly. I didn't even say goodbye to Splinter. _  
I waved, and the brothers turned and left.  
_I hope I get to see them again_.  
I looked down at the note, now slightly crumpled in my hand.  
_Then again, that shouldn't be too much of a problem. _

The bell rang. I groaned.  
"Finally," Rose said, voicing my thoughts. "Felt like a much longer day than normal."  
"Yeah, agreed," I said, rolling my shoulders, trying to get rid of the tension that had built up there. Stupid body, being so tense I felt like I was carrying steel instead of muscles around.  
"Your neck bothering you again?"  
I nodded. "A little. Nothing too bad, though. I should probably see my physiotherapist again."  
Rose studied me for a moment, her brown curls bouncing a little when she cocked her head. "Money?"  
"Bull's eye."  
"Sucks."  
"Yep."  
She stood up from her chair and swung her backpack over her shoulder. "Won't you aunt help out?"  
I barked a laugh. "As if. I bet she's not even gonna offer any help when she sees me like this," I said, gesturing towards my ankle.  
"Yeah, how _did_ that happen? And what about your eye?"  
I raised an eyebrow. "I told you, I tripped and twisted my ankle. The pavement didn't think that was enough and decided to give me a black eye in the process."  
"Yeah, but who patched you up?"  
"What's this, an interrogation?" I grumbled. _Great, Dana, not overreacting at all._  
"Well, there has to be a reason you're dodging questions. Am I right?"  
I didn't respond, instead shouldered my bag and reached for my crutch.  
"I told you, there was this woman who was a nurse. She offered to help me."  
I fingered my hair, evading her eyes. "I think she knew I didn't have money to go see a doctor."  
Rose said nothing, then shrugged. "Whatever you say. See you tomorrow." And walked out of the classroom, leaving me alone.  
I bit my lip, shook my head a few times, then stumbled out of the room.  
_It could be so different_.

I fumbled with my keys, cursing my injured ankle, this day, the rain, and the entire universe while I was at it. _You know what, fuck everything_.I finally managed to jam the key into the lock, and let myself in.  
_Home_.  
I walked down the hall and entered the living room. A dining table with four high-backed chairs stood at the front. Beyond, a dark-brown and black leather couch, positioned opposite each other. Both had clearly seen their fair share of years. The walls were painted a deep shade of red, matching the love seat that was between the couches and facing the TV- making a sort of square. _Not home. Not mine, in any case_.  
Having enough of crutches for one day, I dropped them on the black couch and hopped past it towards my room. It wasn't very big but large enough to fit a bed, a desk and a medium-sized closet in it. I didn't really need more. _I'm just glad my aunt gave me my own room. I would die without a space of my own. _I breathed in the familiar scents of the various plants I'd put in my room. I didn't know their names but I deemed that knowledge obsolete anyway. They were beautiful flowers and they smelled nice, that was all I needed to know.  
I took out a watering-can and took care of the plants. Closing my eyes, I absorbed their smell, and was transported back to our old house, to our garden where these plants grew in abundance. My Mum had loved gardening, and spent every free moment in her little paradise, taking care of her plants like she took care of us. Diligent. Gentle. Caressing, and most of all, loving. _Am I really comparing myself to a plant? _  
I put the plant with the red flower back on the window sill and nodded to myself. _Apparently, yes_. _Oh, well._  
I walked over to my closet and opened the door. There was a mirror on the inside, tall enough to see myself from head to toe reflected in it. I studied myself for a minute, brushing my dark blonde hair back with my hand. There were bags under my green eyes, dotted with brown flecks. _Like a frog, as David loved to say. _He would make so much fun of me now, with my eye being almost swollen shut.  
Balancing on one foot, I raised my shirt until most of my ribcage was exposed, then gingerly prodded the flesh there.  
I flinched. _Ouch. Still bruised, huh? _  
I looked in the mirror, and saw the bruise spreading out over the left side of my torso like spilled ink on a blank sheet of paper. I rolled up my shirt a little further, and saw the bruise dive under my bra. _How the hell did that happen? How did she manage to hit me there_?  
I lowered my shirt and leaned my head against the mirror. "Damn, Dad, how did you get such a violent sister?" I mumbled to the empty room.  
But the silence gave me nothing, not even consolation. It gave me nothing at all.  
_No, worse than that. _It even took away the spark of life, of zeal, I had felt yesterday. That flame I had felt this morning. _And I know exactly who are responsible for that_.  
I collapsed onto my bed, throwing my arms over my head.  
The fire the turtles seemed to have brought back to me had already been extinguished again.  
_Fuck. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Author's note: sorry for not updating so long! I've been incredibly busy with my studies, mostly, and just never found the time to work on my story. I'll try to update a little more regularly! Hope you enjoy :)

"In the spring, we made a boat  
Out of feathers, out of bones  
We set fire to our homes, walking barefoot in the snow  
Distant rhythm of the drums  
As we drifted towards the storm.  
Baby lion lost his teeth  
Now they're swimming in the sea…"  
I sang along to my favourite song of _Of Monsters and Men_, an Icelandic band I had discovered a few days ago. Their music enticed me, gave me goose bumps and had me searching for deeper meanings every time I listened to their songs. Their lyrics were so random, I couldn't stop wondering how they thought of them. Although I'd ditched my crutches a few days ago, walking still wasn't easy. My left leg still couldn't support all my weight, so I limped along like I was trying to cosplay as House. The bruises on my upper legs and hips didn't help. Chloe had been pissed when she had found me home again. _She probably hoped I'd died or run away – anything, as long as she didn't have to see me again._ I sure had felt it in the beating I'd taken. Chloe hadn't been gentle with the vacuum cleaner, which had been the thing closest to her that could inflict some serious damage. Somewhere in the process, I'd fallen down, and my lower body had suffered. _Still, I got in a few punches at least_.  
And yet, in spite of my hurting legs, my half-healed ankle and my shitty excuse for an aunt, I felt quite happy. OK, maybe happy wasn't the right word, more like… not depressed, I suppose. _I feel better than expected_. _That's probably because of the few hits I managed to land on Chloe. Feels good not to be entirely helpless_.  
And so, I found myself singing along to music, something I hadn't done for a long time. I was on my way to the library, as I'd finished my stack of books. Their weight in my backpack, slightly cutting into my shoulders, was comforting, somehow. _A wealth of knowledge on my back. _I was pretty slow, but I didn't mind. The sun had decided to show its face today and that combined with the ice cream I'd bought a little while back, plus the slight breeze that played with my dark blond hair, brought the feeling of summer. The trees were green, people were tanned, shorts and skirts and flip-flops were worn. I'd decided to wear shorts as well, not caring about the bruises on my legs; I could always pass it off as a result of playing soccer, if someone asked.  
I hadn't seen the turtles since the moment they'd dropped me off at school and embedded a throwing star in the building. That was about ten days ago. They hadn't tried to contact me, and I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed when I thought of it. _Then again, it's not like I tried to get in touch with them either, now is it? _Maybe I should. I brightened at the thought. _But what do I send them? Aren't they gonna think it's weird? Do they even want to see me? _I smacked my forehead. _Geez, Dana, you're like a love-struck girl who has a crush on this celebrity she's never going to see in real life, let alone have a date with. Why am I overanalysing this? _I snorted.  
_ Because you're afraid, doofus_.  
_That's a damn good point_.  
I pulled my headphones out of my ears. Enough with the internal monologue. Determined, I whipped out my phone and promptly dropped it. I dropped to my good knee to retrieve it, then straightened back up again – and noticed my surroundings for the first time. A dark alley, the next intersection about a hundred paces away. Two dumpsters stood next to the dangling end of a fire escape, garbage bags protruding from them. The smell suddenly hit me: a mixture of urine and rotting food and something that reminded me of dirty socks after an intense work-out. I wrinkled my nose. Looking back to the street I'd come from, I saw the sun hitting the pavement with fervent rays. _Only shadows here. The houses are too high. _I turned around and marched towards the sun-lit street. Suddenly, my back was tingling. _Oh, that's not good. _  
I emerged from the alley, heaving a sigh of relief, then looked around. The street was abandoned, the few people around a group of youngsters laughing and sharing a cigarette among themselves. They didn't look reliable. I started walking, in the direction where I hoped people would be.  
The tingling sensation increased. I sped up.  
Checking a store window to find out what was going on behind me, I saw two guys trailing me. _I think_. They were clearly Asian and looked like they were somewhere in their mid-twenties, although reaching the age of a quarter century seemed to be their only achievement in life. Probably no education, no job, possibly no house – but an addiction to either alcohol or heroine instead. _And crime._ Their clothing was worn-out and dirty. The taller one, black hair modelled into spikes, was wearing a training suit, an Adidas, the three stripes leaning towards grey rather than white. The original colour had probably been a light blue, but there was no way to tell. He swung his arms quite a lot while walking. _Nervous? _The shorter one was bald, one side of his neck covered with a purple dragon, its head just visible below his ear. The tattoo covered part of his chest as well, the crinkled tank top not leaving much to the imagination. His jeans showed skin at the knees. _Not good_.  
Trying to keep my calm, I looked for Leo's number in my phone and pressed the button. A few dials, then the call was answered.  
"Hi, Leo speaking."  
Relief.  
"Hi, Leo. Er, it's me – uhm, I mean, it's Dana."  
"Oh, hey! How've you been? We were hoping you'd call, sorry we haven't, we've been so-"  
"Are you close to the Public Library?"  
"Dana? What's going on?"  
"I think I'm being followed," I whispered. "And not in a cute-guy-who's-too-shy-to-ask-for-my-number-straight-away kind of way."  
"The Public Library, you said?"  
"Yeah, the one on 115th street."  
"How far away are you?"  
"About two blocks, I think."  
"OK, we're on our way. Stay on the line."  
"Got it."  
My phone produced the noise all phones make when wind is blowing into the speaker. Even though I didn't hear their voices, I felt safe, knowing they knew I was possibly in danger.  
"Dana?"  
"Yeah, I'm here."  
"OK, good. Where are you?"  
"About one block from the library."  
"Gotcha. We're almost there. What do these guys look like?"  
"Losers, to be frank. No? No laugh?"  
"Dana."  
"OK, sorry, I'm panicking and then I tend to make stu-"  
"Dana!"  
There was a lot of noise, then Raph's voice came through. "Dana, cut the crap and tell us what those idiots look like."  
I swallowed, throat dry. I turned my head, catching a glimpse of the two guys still trailing me. They were starting to run. _Fuck_. _Fuck, fuck, fuck.  
_"They're catching up to me, I can't run! What do I do, what do I do?"  
"Donnie's got your location. Turn left, then make a right into that alley."  
"Are you crazy? No way I'm putting myself-"  
"Do you trust us?" No aggression. No mockery. No sarcasm – nothing of the sort. He was dead serious.  
I gritted my teeth, clamped my eyes shut for a second. _Why is the answer so difficult when the question is so simple? _  
"Dana?"  
I swallowed, then turned left and headed for the alley on my right. "Yes."  
"We're almost there."

_Where are they? _Shit, this wasn't looking good. I'd ducked into the alley and my chasers, seeing easy prey, had followed. Fuck, why weren't they here? _C'mon, guys. Please_. The alley was a dead-end, and I was slowly backing up against the wall, frantically checking my surroundings for anything that could serve as a weapon. _Of course I need garbage when there is none around. _The thugs closed in, grins on their faces. The tall one spoke. "Looks like you're not so smart, huh?" The short one chuckled. "She's got a nice pair on her, man. Look at them!" he said, then grabbed my wrists with one hand, locked them over my head and clamped the other over my mouth.  
_No, no, no, no. Please, no, no, I don't want this. Fuck, fuck. Let go, let go. _  
The other was eyeing me predatorily. Hungrily. Panic was taking over. _No, no, no_. I rammed my knee up towards my captor's crotch, but he was quicker and blocked it with his leg. I gasped and buckled, my good leg now injured too and my bad one not able to support my weight.  
"You go first, dude. You earned it, you spotted her."  
_Fuck. _  
I struggled against the hands clasped around my wrists, then suddenly brought my head forward towards my captor's nose, grinning savagely when I heard a crunch and the pressure disappeared from my wrists.  
He hissed in pain. "You little shit! You're gonna pay for that!"  
His companion cracked his knuckles and advanced. _Guys!  
_ "There!"  
Suddenly, four figures swung down and dropped to the street.  
"Get away from her."  
Raph's voice made the hairs on my neck stand up, even though I knew it wasn't directed at me. Gods, that voice promised so much pain. I felt oddly honoured.  
The tall guy turned to face the turtles. He snorted. "Bring it, freak." As I looked up, the guys attacked as one, Donnie and Leo going for the tall guy while Raph and Mikey rushed towards the tattooed thug. Mikey hit him feet-first, the force behind the blow propelling the guy away from me – taking me with him. He'd somehow gotten a hold on my shirt without my noticing. With a startled yelp, I slammed into the guy, who hit the wall with a hard thump. "Mikey!" I yelled. "Over here!" The youngest sibling spotted me and was at my side in a flash, hitting the short guy for good measure, even though his collision with the wall had already knocked him unconscious.  
"Can you stand?" he asked worriedly.  
I shook my head. "Don't think so, I hurt my good leg as well. Fuck, my ankle wasn't even fully healed yet." Raph joined us and dropped to his knees next to me. "Dana? Dana, you all right?" I nodded to indicate nothing was seriously wrong. "Just hurt my wrists and my good leg a little, but nothing a few days won't fix, I think," I replied, carefully bending and twisting my limbs to ascertain everything was still working as it should. It was, luckily, even though it hurt.  
Raph held out his arms. "Can you stand?" he said, parroting his brother. "Nope." Of course, that led Raph to pick me up bridal style. "You OK, kiddo?"  
I nodded again, still a little shocked from what almost happened, then shivered at the thought. "Hey. Hey, you're with us, OK? It's fine, don't worry. Leo and Donnie already took out the other guy."  
"Dana," Mikey's voice cut through, "you don't need to try to hide. They're gone."  
_Oh_. Only just now did I notice how I'd tried to curl into a little ball in Raph's arms. "Oh. Yeah, sorry, I guess it just hit me all of the sudden."  
"Shit, your legs!" Raph exclaimed, a frown on his face. "Fuck, they sure gave you some bruises." His eyes suddenly darkened and a hiss escaped from his throat. "They'll regret this." He gently handed me over to Mikey, then took out his weapons. "I'm handling that shit right now," he growled. "Mikey, take care of her, OK?" Mikey nodded solemnly.  
"Wait, Raph!" I yelled, but too late - he was gone. Only then did I notice the Purple Dragons were no longer in the alley. The one with the tattoo must have awoken already, and fled with the other guy.  
Leo and Donnie joined us and immediately directed their attention towards me. "I'm fine, guys, really," I said, answering the unspoken questions. Then I smiled. "Thank you. For saving me." "I'm so sorry we didn't get to you in time!" Leo said, his face displaying panic and guilt. "I wish-" "Shut up, Leo," I grumbled. "Learn how to take a compliment, all right? That could have ended a lot worse but thanks to you guys, I'm OK. OK?" The hesitant look didn't entirely leave his face but he ran a hand through my hair, while Donnie laughed sheepishly and Mikey hugged me a little tighter to his chest. "OK, OK, fine. No problem, kiddo. We're your friends, remember?" Leo said, smiling. An explosion of warmth burst through my chest. "Yeah, but I doubt I could swing in to save the day if you were in danger, you know?" I made some hacking motions with my hands, then cringed a little at the slight pain that caused. "No ninja training and stuff." Leo shrugged. "You never know." He turned around, studying the alley. "Where's Raph?"  
"He's chasing the Purple Dragons," Mikey answered.  
Leo frowned. "What? Why? We just kicked their asses."  
"Yeah, but he saw Dana's legs and then went all Raphael-Hulk-ish and went after them."  
Leo shifted his gaze to my legs, studying the purple and blue spots for a moment. Much like his brother, his eyes darkened a fraction but, unlike his brother, he managed to let it pass. "I'm just happy nothing too serious happened," he said. "Though we should probably have a look at your legs. There are some scratches that look pretty dirty." He grabbed my hands, raising an eyebrow (the turtle equivalent, that is) when I flinched in pain.  
"OK, so maybe my wrists are a little sprained. No biggie."  
"Yeah, no, sorry, kiddo. Not buying it."  
I sighed, although I couldn't completely hide the smile tugging at my lips. "Fine, fine, take care of me, my valiant knights!"  
Laughing, the three brothers carried me up to the roof and made their way towards their home. I found I didn't mind going back into the sewers again. Warm feeling still nestled in my chest, I closed my eyes and focused on the sensation of being carried across rooftops in one of the biggest cities in the world, by teenage mutant ninja turtles. _Life really is freaky and unpredictable. Mum, Dad, I bet you had no idea how right you were when you said that. _For a brief moment, I wondered at the extent of Chloe's anger when I wouldn't get back home for the second night in two weeks but the regular rise and fall of Mikey's chest quickly drove that thought away, and into the night we disappeared.


End file.
